Black As The Night
by Inuyasha- lover- forever
Summary: An arrow pirced her that night.She had a savior with no name.She thought it was Naraku but he was far from it.Kagome returns to the modern era as a punk and trasfers to the SD's school.Who thought you could find your savior in so little time. YYH IY XOVA
1. Chapter 1

_Black as the night. _

_An arrow pierced her that night. Her savior with no name. His eyes she thought it was Naraku but it wasn't. Kagome returns to the modern era as a punk and moves to the SD's school. Who thought that you could find your savior in so little time? YYH/IY X-over _

_Chapter one: winter nights that never end._

_She stood there in the middle of the snowy field. Her cheeks flushed from the winter breeze._

"_Inuyasha where are you" she sighed walking down the path towards the village. She immediately stopped when she heard a crunch of snow behind her. Turning around she saw her incarnate standing there with Inuyasha towards them about a mile away. _

"_Kikyo I suggest you stay away from me" Kagome growled _

"_Ah but I am sure to go away when I spill your blood on this fresh snow" Kikyo laughed her eyes glittering with happiness_

"_That isn't going to happen." Kagome looked at her with no fear. _

"_KIKYO NOOOO DON'T DO IT!" Inuyasha yelled pounding on the air._

"_You put up a barrier…didn't you kikyo?" kagome glared at her with disgust_

_Kikyo cackled like the witch she was." Oh my dear incarnate sad you can't have Inuyasha save you this time?" she asked lowering her bow at Kagome._

_Kagome was frozen, she couldn't move all she heard was silence nothing reached her ears not even Inuyasha's desperate cries. All she heard was the pop when the head to the arrow inserted her chest. She fell back her eyes resting on Inuyasha even though her vision was blurred. She saw droplets of red circle around her as she fell to the snowy floor. She stared at the sky as she heard kikyo walk away and Inuyasha's screams were gone. She counted the stars as she sang a song that she heard from her time._

_(And_ I'd give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you feel me some how.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
and I don't want to go home right now.)

3 years passed since her journey had started.

(And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.)

The memories just flew back to her.

(And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.)

How she fell in love with a man that loved a dead woman.

(And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.)

How she fought demons crossed the countryside.

(And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.)

She was about to die not from blood loss but from the coldness of the winter's breeze.

(And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.)

She was going to die if she wasn't warmed at this minute.  
(And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am...

She didn't hear nothing but when she looked at the skies on more time she saw no the sky but a man with black hair and crimson eyes. He pulled her up and put her in his arms while dashing off. She remembered being warmed gradually when this man held her. Who was he was he friend or foe?

They arrived at a hut, she looked at him she would apologize but the words wouldn't come. He brought her inside the cabin and put her in a new set of clothes while drying off her hair. He looked at her lips and found they were a purple color. Slowly he put his lips to hers.

When he removed them, minutes later her lips were a pink and Kagome had her eyes shut. He looked at her and sighed.

"Humans I will never understand them" he dropped his crimson gaze and laid down next to her adding his warmth to her. He knew he'd be gone by morning.

-----Morning-----

Kagome shot up and looked around and saw everything that belonged in a cabin. No man but when she looked at her apparel when she stood she wore a black thief suit. She decided to keep it as a memoir of her savior for whoever she might be she looked at her chest and saw a large gap there but it immediately healed when she looked at it.

When she opened the door to the cabin the warm sunlight gaze shined down at her. She noticed she was not that far from the well. She knew one thing, she shouldn't ever return, she could never put her friends in any of that kind of danger. It was early so she said goodbyes to her friends in her sleep. Inuyasha knew she was there because when she walked back to the well Inuyasha stood at its lip.

"Kagome thank Kami you are alright." Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Kagome…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from kikyo" Inuyasha cried into her shoulder.

Kagome knew what she had to do she looked at Inuyasha and pushed him away.

"K-kagome!" Inuyasha gasped

"Inuyasha I can't put you guys in anymore danger" Kagome leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was sweet but so sad-filling. "Good bye Inuyasha." She walked backwards her eyes locking with his. "Aisheteru"

That was the final thing that Inuyasha heard from Kagome "aisheteru" oh how he wished he could say that back.


	2. NOTE

IF your want me to update you should review got it? Any ways I am on this new chat site called furcadia. You guys should check it out and if you guys get it my name is gangutaiga so yea anyways heid my warning no review no update so ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Black as Night

Chapter 2- The scars remind me

Kagome looked up at the ceiling that divided her and the skies. Closing her eyes she tried to rid her thoughts of the Feudal Era. But could she? Could she forget the hardships untold and journeys unnumbered? She opened her eyes and landed on the clothing that the man gave her just months before. Looking around her new room she sighed. It was fall now the leaves turning different colors just like emotions.

Kagome lifted herself out of bed and pulled on a black tank top with hello kitty on it while she pulled on her trench coat and baggy jeans with a purple jumper. She looked at her self once in the mirror. Boy was she disgusted. But then again no one… will get close enough to hurt her again. She had grown stronger by the day. But in ways she couldn't be stronger. She didn't have the strength to go back to her friends. Pathetic ne?

Pulling out her home keys she walked out the door and locked it before hopping on her motorcycle and taking off down the isolated streets.

She had a built in MP3-player in her motorcycle she flicked the switch as she did a quick turn down asayi avenue. No one could yell at her she was in an endless place where no one could stop her.

Take everything left from me  
All!  
To!  
Blame!

How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?  
Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed.  
Super size our tragedies! (You can't define me or justify greed)  
Bought in the land of the free! (Land! Free!)

And we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all with no sacrifice!

Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.  
Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.  
How did we all come to this? (You can't define me or justify greed)  
This greed that we just can't resist! (Resist!)

And we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all.  
Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!

Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know.  
I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,  
believe me now; we have no choice left with our  
Backs against the wall!

And now we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
When all we need  
Is something true  
To believe,  
Don't we all?  
Everyone, everyone,  
we will fall.

'Cause we're all to blame  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We want it all,  
Everyone, don't we all?

She came across a school with a decent size school.

Her facial expressions gave away the idea that she was looking forward to failure. She walked into the school as the teachers looked at her like a bug needing to be sprayed with pesticides. She eyed the normal looking high school and shrugging off the ominous shadow lurking in the courtyard. She walked randomly around the school and eventually found the office. She saw to fat woman wearing too much bright makeup laughing and drinking. Kagome just smirked.

She thought to herself 'so 'this' is what the secretary's and that do before school, no wonder why they are so ditzy and idiotic during the day.

"I am new here I need a schedule" Kagome said as her chains on her lip to her eyebrow jingled. The nurses looked at her and laughed while handing her a slip of paper. She looked at it went to her locker. Slipping her bag in the locker she saw a couple rooms down there was a sign that read music room. She walked into the room and saw a guitar with a built in amp she picked it up and began playing a song that was made a couple years back.

I don't want to sit next to you.  
I can't believe you called me so soon.  
Don't try to justify what you did to me.  
You're just one of those troubled girls.  
Using me for everything but love.  
Don't make excuses for what you did to me.  
You kissed me then dissed me and then you say you miss me.  
You used me, confuse me but you don't want to lose me.  
Don't talk to me.  
Don't acknowledge me anymore.  
I'm just another score.  
I used to be all nice and sweet.  
Giving everything you want and need.  
I can't believe I did it all for nothing.  
Now I'm bitter I can't take no more.  
Don't blame this on your bad childhood.  
That doesn't justify what you did to me.  
I will run away if you stay.  
Screw your head on straight so it stays.

She did the last notes and looked down at her white and black nails she sighed. Why did the gods take her life? She slammed on the guitar and began singing a song by an American band.

She lies and wonders why

Why the world would keep turning

Is there something else left to learn?

Why does the rain refuse to fall when the sun is out of the sky?

She isn't gonna take it.

She has gasoline and she's got matches to you better watch it

Because she ain't gonna take this crapt anymore

She got grenades and she's got knives so the send the navy send the swat team.

Cause she can't take this anymore.

She wants to blow the world up

She ain't going up she's not gonna shine

The sun ain't gonna shine when the clouds are away.

Cause she ain't gonna take this anymore

You better run for cover cause she's got a giant laser waiting to blow up all of humanity

Like I said she didn't take this crapt

So look at us now.

A man with green eyes and crimson hair was standing at the entrance to the room when she finished the song.She looked at the red head and flung her hair back so it wasn't in her face.

"Yo Red whatcha ya looking at?" Kagome raised her eyebrow as he stepped forward.

-OWARI-!

There we go! The second chapter! Yes and for my other readers for my other fics I will not update them as much as this one. So yea. I only have out vampric memory and Chronicles of the forbidden miko I couldn't use the other ones. So yea. Anyways I got to go the third chapter will be out in a couple of days! So Nagai!


	4. Chapter 4

Black as night

Chapter 3

Katate ( one hand)

" yo red whatcha' looking at" Kagome looked at the crimson headed boy standing in the doorway.

Kuranma just took a step forward. He eyed the miko suspiciously, his green orbs watching her as she put the guitar down and stuck a sucker in her mouth.

" Yo you gonna answer me carrot top?" Kagome snapped influencing a straight posture for the Kitsune.

" Hey his hair is crimson not orange" a man with slicked black hair walked in right after 'carrot top'.

" You color blind grease bucket" Kagome snorted walking away " Youko Kuranma I suggest you stick up for your host once in a while" Kagome quickly smacked his behind and skipped out of the class room as the school halls began filling in.

Kagome pulled out her schedule and gave it a once over and spit out the stick of the sucker.

mythology

sociology

trigonometry

choir

algebra III

History

Physical ED

Kagome stuck the sheet of paper in her pocket and walked to the map in the hallway and found where her class was and began walking there as people looked at her like a fushizen ningen. But indeed she was, of course she was she traveled the warring era and almost died dozens of times.

-----Mythology-----

Kagome looked around the class room and found that it had many posters of the feudal era but far from authentic. As she sat down she heard people call her kichigai (madwoman).

The teacher walked in and sat down at the desk as the people sat down. Kagome had her head phones on and was listening to a song by Gackt

Kagome walked out of trigonometry and sighed " yes only half a day to go!" Kagome slumped into to the choir room and looked at everyone around.

As soon as the teacher began to talk kagome looked at book called bound.

" Okay class we are going to sing individuals today!"

Kagome's eyes shot to the teacher there was a familiar aura to her.

" Ms. Higurashi will you please come and sing please."

Kagome walked on stage and put a cd in and pulled a mic out and began to sing.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

I wonder if you ever see me (see me)  
and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Ahh ahh  
Corazón  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
(I can't stop dreaming)  
Como te necesito  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
Mi amor, como te extraño

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow ('til tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

(Dreaming with you tonight)  
('Til tomorrow) With you tonight ('Til tomorrow)  
(I'll be holding you tight)  
(And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be) rather be  
(Than here in my room dreaming with you) I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
(endlessly, endlessly)  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
And I'll be holding you tight ('til tomorrow)  
Dreaming with you (endlessly) tonight  
(Endlessly, endlessly)  
(Dreaming)

After she was done singing the class just looked at her and cheered. But deep down she was screaming crying. This was the solution : she couldn't get over it she just couldn't. Her façade stayed though. She sat down and waited for the day to be over so she could go in her room and sit there contemplating if she should go back but she know she couldn't ever get the strength to return to the warring era.

When the day was finally over she walked home crying. Her only satisfaction for the pain. She held onto her bag as she sobbed.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. All she wanted was one hand to help her out. Outside her window a flash of Red and black flew off.

Ok it's short but I update I am happy for the reviews I am really happy! Yup if you wonder who sang the songs ask in the review! And if you review I will update! DEAL! Well gtg bye bye ai anata! Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Black as night

Chapter 4

For days and days he would wait for her at the well just waiting for her return a couple times he though he heard her voice. His eyes glittered down the darkened hole

Of the well as the stars gazed down at Inuyasha with a sorrowful attitude.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

(I will be right here – Richard Marx)

"Inuyasha will come back and eat" a familiar voice said

"Go away kikyo… you are the reason why she is gone" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha why do you care for her, more than the real thing?" Kikyo hissed back clenching her fists.

" kikyo when I kissed her I felt warmth and happiness when I am feet away from you I feel like I am dead… you can't change what she mean's to me" Inuyasha got up and walked to kaeda's village.Kikyo stomped after him muttering curses at the miko from the future.

------Modern era-----

Kagome looked out the window as the rain poured down mimicking herself. She walked outside and looked up letting the rain fall upon the face, soon her gaze fell to the god tree she gently ran her hands over it and shut her eyes as she began singing.

(All my life by K-Ci&JoJo)

I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you   
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,   
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,   
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me

You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,   
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too.

A bolt of lighting fell as she saw Inuyasha's image behind her. She smiled and walked back to the house, feeling the tears no longer falling.

"Kagome is everything alright?" Souta asked as he saw the mascara dripping from her eyes.

"Yea kid everything is alright" Kagome gave him a brief noogie and walked back up the stairs to her room.

Kagome flicked on her radio and heard a song by her favorite singer selena. She sang the notes thinking Inuyasha was there she began dancing with air.

(I could fall in love – selena)

I could lose my heart tonight  
if you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
and never let you go

Chorus:  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

(Spanish solo)

So I should keep this to myself  
and never let you know

Chorus

Smiling she fell onto her bed and waited for the night to over take her heavy eyes.

Okay that was chapter 4 hopes you liked it and the names of the songs were

Dreaming of you by selena

Wake me up when September ends- green day

Well gtg Ai anata! Ciao!


End file.
